


Merry Christmas to all, and all a goodnight

by sunibean



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, F/M, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Christmas Caroling on Christmas eve was tradition in the Utonium house hold, but when that tradition gets delayed Bubbles can’t help but be upset, thankfully after a trip to the park she gets a caroling buddy.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Merry Christmas to all, and all a goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numbah34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbah34/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Numbah34! I WAS YOUR SECRET SANTA! I used both your prompts Christmas Caroling and Mistletoe. I hope you enjoy!

Twas the morning before Christmas, when all through the Utonium house. A Bubbles Utonium was silent as a mouse. Tomorrow was her favorite holiday by far. 

But what she was told was making her feel bizarre. 

“ _ What do you mean you guys aren’t coming _ ” Bubbles frowned, as she took off the light blue winter hat and coat she was wearing earlier. 

Every twenty-fourth of December the girls would go Christmas caroling, it was basically tradition. Growing up, they all sort of drifted in things they all liked to do. Which made sense, they’re three different people. But caroling was something that stuck with them. So Bubbles would like to know, WHY her sisters are cancelling on her. 

“ _ Someone _ forgot to get Professor’s present,” Blossom sighed, giving a slight glare to Buttercup.

“I get it!” Buttercup rolled her eyes as she tied her medium length hair up so she could finish the Christmas dinner.

“B-But it’s tradition!” Bubbles complained, taking a candy cane from the kitchen table.

“We can always go tomorrow morning,” Buttercup mentioned, talking the still wrapped candy cane from Bubbles “And lay off the candy canes, we’re running out”

“They're my comfort food, because  _ some people _ like to skip out on tradition.” Bubbles stuck her tongue out at the two, taking the candy cane back. 

Buttercup had muttered a ‘whatever’ as she got back to the kitchen. Blossom sighed, taking her purse off the coat rack near the front door.

“We’ll go tomorrow, promise. And we’ll do whatever you want.” Blossom told her, as she opened the door. Bubbles frowned but nodded “Want to come with me to the store?” 

Bubbles thought about it a bit before shaking her head, “I don’t need anything.” 

“Okay well I’m heading out, and do NOT forget to finish decorating” Blossom reminded Buttercup before leaving out.

_ “I’ll freaking decorate!”  _ Buttercup had muttered to herself.

Bubbles grinned, “If you got the present in the first place she wouldn’t be on you about it” 

Buttercup waved her off, “You helping with dinner?” 

Bubbles shook her head, “Nah, I think I’ll go for a walk.” 

Buttercup shrugged making her way upstairs. Bubbles went over to slip her coat and hat back on. 

… 

Once she arrived at Townsville Park she took her time walking around for about half an hour before resting at one of the park benches. She’d been sitting for five minutes before she saw Boomer entering the park. 

“Hey Bubbles!”

She smiled at the familiar voice, “Hi Boomer, nice to see you!”

The six of them (her sisters and the boys) have been at a truce for a good 3 years now, and could even be called friends.

“How are you, m’lady.” Boomer grinned at her. 

“Just dandy, fine sir.” Bubbles smiled, as she pulled her coat closer as a gust of wind blew by. 

“That’s great!” Boomer told her. It wasn’t long before the two drifted to a comfortable. Well as comfortable silence with yelling children could be.

Boomer was the first to break their silence after a good 5 minutes.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Boomer started as she caught sight of him, from the corner of her eye. She soon turned his way once she noticed his eyes were on her. 

“But, don’t you and your sister go Christmas caroling about this time?” 

Bubbles frowned at the memory, “Yes, but Buttercup forgot to buy the Professor's gift because of past due homework she needed to pass this semester. So Bloss had to. Also, since Blossom isn’t allowed to cook, Buttercup has to work on that.”

“Oh, okay.” Boomer nodded, Bubbles eyes drifted back to the playground as she bit her nails. 

“What are you guys doing for Christmas?”

Boomer eyes widened, “Oh we’re not doing anything this year. Besides presents and cooking.” 

“Really? Why not?” Bubbles asked as she raised a brow at him.

“Bills.” Boomer explained. Bubbles nodded in understanding, she grinned at him as an idea struck her. 

“Why don’t you guys come to our party tomorrow?” Bubbles cheered, taking his hand.

“B-But we don’t have anything to bring.” Boomer frowned, in his surprise she just laughed at him. 

“Silly Boomer, you don’t have to bring anything. Promise!” Bubbles told him as she slipped her phone out her pocket, “I’ll tell my sisters.”

“I-I’ll tell my brothers,” Boomer nodded. 

Ignoring the multiple incoming messages after Bubbles sent the text, she smiled at him, “everything’s set” 

Boomer grinned at her, standing up. As he stood he lent her his hand.

“So, you up for Christmas Caroling with me?” 

Bubbles smiled as she took his hand, “I’d love to!” 

It wasn’t until they made it to her neighborhood that he thought he should ask. 

“Hey Bubbles?” she hummed, as if to tell him to go on. “How do you Christmas Carol, by the way?” 

Bubbles eyes widened as she looked at him. His cheeks heating up at her look. But she just grinned. 

“You sing!” Bubbles cheered, “There’s more background to it, but that’s the best part about it. We can start with ‘I wish you a Merry Christmas’ if you want.”

Boomer nodded, “Sure! But I thought people sing in groups?” 

“Well yeah, but as long as you have the spirit two people are fine!” Bubbles grinned as she pushed him towards a door in her neighborhood.

“This is Ms. Jackie's house, it’s just her and her cats and she loves Christmas but she’s also very serious about it. When it was our first time she made us stay till we got it right.” 

Bubbles explained as she knocked on the door, “But don’t worry, she wouldn’t go too hard on a newbie.” 

Boomer smiled, “Got it.”

“Merry Early Christmas!” Bubbles shouted once a lady opened the door. 

Bubbles turned towards Boomer mouthing the words, “go on.” 

Boomer nodded before taking a big breath, “I wish you a Merry Christmas-”

… 

“Thank you so much for today.” Bubbles whispered, her eyes focused on the lights of the giant christmas tree of Townsville Park, as she rested her head on Boomer’s shoulder. Unaware of her, the blonde boy’s cheek began to heat up. 

“No problem, I’d do anything for you.” Boomer said as he laid his head on hers.

“Today was amazing.” Bubbles grinned. 

“Hey Boomer.”

“Yeah Bubbles.”

“We’re under a mistletoe, you know.” 

Boomer had widened his eyes as he looked up to the mistletoe, then down back to her. 

“W-we are-” 

Though he never did finish the sentence that night because it wasn’t long before her soft (and cold, not that he minded) lips were on his. 

“Merry Christmas Boomer.” she had whispered once the clock struck twelve.

The moment between them felt truly magical, maybe it was because it was just the two. It could’ve been the snow falling around them, or all of the lights blinking. 

In the daze of the moment, a faint yell could be heard. As the two blondes conferred a christmas tale.  _ But _ with all that said, 

_ “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
